A Silent Tragedy
by azureLuna11
Summary: Asgard's famous Liesmith is kept locked away deep within the dungeons. But he knew his time living was nearly done. So, he chooses to spend the little time he has left to think some things over...


**Hello beautiful people! Yeah so I really wanted to write a little Loki one-shot, soooo here you go! ;)**

 **I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

 _/Once I was real. Once I was somebody's child. Once I could feel...some feeling once in a while. Once I was here, once I was somebody's friend. Once I appear...I will be real once again...-Once-Bradley Caleb Kane/_

* * *

Asgard was a beautiful place. So beautiful that most wouldn't think that villains and dungeons existed in such a perfect place. Oh but they did, they did.

The dungeons were located underneath King Odin's palace, filled with thousands of vile and horrible sinners. Among these prisoners, was a certain God of Mischief sitting up on his stiff bed in deep thought...

Tomorrow.

One more day.

Exactly twenty-four more hours, until his trial.

It was about damn time, they had kept him down here for six months.

He couldn't sleep. then again, he couldn't quite recall the last time he was able to fall asleep easily, or at least without the nightmares. Good dreams were a blessing, and of course they evaded him, the last time he actually _had_ a good dream was probably when he was a child. Sad.

All his fellow prisoners were all snoring like wild boars around him.

 _Lucky bastards_

Hours prior, the guard had announced to them that the sun had set, and they were to be awoken at dawn. Well, _he_ was the one who was going to be awoken at dawn, and then escorted to the Throne Room for the trial.

Loki wondered what Odin's final decree would be...oh how he wished they would get to the point and just give him the axe. Spare him the sentiment. A quick death would make everybody happy. Or perhaps Odin would be more crafty in his punishment, and send him to Jotunheim in his hideous true form. So the Frost Giants can have their revenge and tear him apart, limb from limb. But...Frigga wouldn't allow that fate to befall him...

The Queen of Asgard visited him occasionally. He ignored her every time. That poor woman...she was always so warm, and loving, and had a heart made of gold...he couldn't imagine her shame. The shame of having a disgraced beast as your former child. Loki didn't know why she bothered visiting him, she was just hurting herself more and more each time. She _needed_ to open her eyes and see that there was no hope left for him. He was not the boy she once knew. Which is exactly why he continued paying her no heed.

He was damaged, Thanos and his servants had made sure of that when he was sent down to earth. Yet he killed eighty mortals in those two days, and who knows how many more when the Chitauri arrived. Their blood was stained on his hands forever, there was no excuse for what he had done.

Oh but he could _still_ hear _their_ voices taunting him endlessly...

 _"You think you know pain..."?_

 _"Ohhh, my pet...my slave, if you would just break then everything would be easier..."_

 _"Do you have a name? Of course you don't, you're not Odin's son, hell you're not worthy of the damn name 'Odinson'. Pathetic monster"._

 _"I suppose your 'family' really doesn't love you, a true family would do anything for their offspring, especially their youngest. I pity you Asgardian, believe me, if my Master allowed me to kill you, I would. But sadly he has greater plans for you"._

 _..._

"No...no enough, stop it. Stop it. SHUT UP! They're not here, they're not here, they're not here, they can't find you here...," Loki chanted, pulling his raven hair anxiously.

When he finally calmed himself down, he checked to see if he had drawn any attention towards himself, thankfully his inmate friends were all still asleep. He didn't worry much about the guards anymore, those fools were the first to fall into slumber.

He remembered when his broth...when Thor brought him back here. Parading him through the streets like he was some sort of rare war prize, he received plenty of hate from the crowds. A great many shouted and spit at him with fury. Some even threw stones and fruit in Loki's direction.

Neither of them tried to stop it.

When they arrived at the palace, Odin and General Tyr were there to greet Thor. Odin wouldn't even look at him. Loki had bowed his head, _definitely_ not out of respect, but for hoping that he could hide the humiliation he felt. He was still wearing that muzzle. All Odin said was to make sure the prisoner was taken down to the dungeons, and that the trial would be held soon.

Soon as in six months.

Tyr was the one who brought him here to his cell, Thor and Odin left almost eagerly so they wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. _Cowards._ Tyr gently pushed him inside the cell, but then turned him around so he could remove the muzzle. "What happened with you boy? Once you were a mischievous, sweet, little child. And a kind, caring, loyal man. And now...," Tyr murmured with disappointment as he took off the muzzle. And then the general left without another word.

Loki was taken back to the present when he heard footsteps approaching.

 _Is it dawn already? That didn't take long_

Getting off of his bed, he outstretched his arms as soldiers swarmed his cell.

"Let's hurry and get this over with boys, yes"? Loki smirked at their dumbfounded expressions. Thankfully it didn't take long for them to snap out of it, and soon enough, Loki was heavily chained from head to toe. The trip from the prisons to right outside the Throne Room was rather pleasant. He was able to catch a glimpse of the sunrise (such a beautiful sight).

Now all he had to do was wait. Again. Standing here in the hallway surrounded by a legion of Einherjar. Loki already knew Odin was going to take his precious time to call them in, for the trial to begin.

Hopefully his execution would also be happening today.

He always wanted to meet Hela.

* * *

Life. He was given a life sentence. He was going to spend the rest of his days rotting away in this damned place.

Oh, Odin. Odin, Odin, Odin.

What a dick.

Believe it or not, despite everything, there was still some love he held for that old fool. Not anymore. Now all he felt was _hate._ He wasn't even allowed to be with _his own mother..._

No. Not his mother. He wasn't worthy of calling her that anyways.

Thor wasn't there, Loki disgusted himself for feeling hurt by that.

What was the point of him living anymore? Truly? Argh, why couldn't the All-Father just order him to be beheaded?! He couldn't stand Frigga being so close, yet so far. He couldn't stand the burning hole in his heart. He couldn't stand being _alone._ He couldn't stand the nightmares, _the memories..._

"Well done All-Father, twas an excellent punishment indeed. Well played, well played...," Loki whispered as he grabbed one of the books Frigga gave him to read.


End file.
